


Hold It

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hunter Dean, No Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Reader asks Dean if they can hold his gun





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo for the square fill: Gun Play. And for @sarcasticfoxfox on Tumblr with the prompt “I’ve been checking you out” as part of my 2k Kink Celebration drabbles. Sorry, I didn’t feel comfortable going all the way with the gun play kink and I wanted to keep this drabble sized so this is *almost* smut.

It was entertaining to watch Dean do pretty much anything but watching him with his guns was absolutely mesmerizing. There was a comfort of his calm concentration and an admiration of his expertise as his strong hands cleaned and reassembled his guns without a beat. He simply made the task look so flawless.

That night in the bunker you were sitting on a chair across from Dean’s bed, keenly observing him with his guns as the smell of gunpowder and oily sweet solvent wafted in the air.

You weren’t certain what prompted it but curiosity got the best of you.

“Can I hold it?” you blurted out, instantly blaming a combination of insomnia and the smell of gun oil for your lack of filter.

Dean froze in his movements, his eyes shifted as he clarified what you meant, “Hold… the gun?”

“Yeah, um, I’ve never…” you trailed off, “can you show me how?”

“Sure, c’mere.”

As you made your way to his bedside, Dean clicked in an empty magazine in the well of the semi-automatic. He stood tall behind you, his arms wrapping around you and that moment you felt warm, protected by being so close to him.

But when he place the gun in your hand, you felt a spark of electricity from the touch of his strong hand and of smooth, cold metal. You shivered trying to concentrate on his words as he instructed you how to hold the gun safely.

You swallowed hard, not expecting to feel yourself get aroused and trying to figure out what it was. It wasn’t just Dean’s presence engulfing you that turned you on, it was the scent of him mixed with gunpowder, it was the feeling of power in your hands.

“I think I got it,” your voice quivered slightly, “maybe, step back and let me know if it looks right?”

Dean stepped away to look at you, shaking his head and smiling, “You know, Y/N, **I’ve been checking you out**. You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met. There’s just something about you…”

His words were drowned out by the sound of your heart pounding. You yearned to do just one thing. You were in your own world now as you brought the gun closer to you, the tip of the muzzle aimed at the ceiling as you held the gun in front of you. Parting your lips and closing your eyes, you indulged yourself.

You licked the gun, your tongue dragging along the barrel, tasting metal and danger. It was exhilarating.

“Fuck me,” you heard a voice groan, which made your eyes open wide.

Oh shit. 

Dean. You completely forgot he was there and standing right in front of you.

“Sorry, I just got caught up… I never knew I… that guns… they just…” you rambled on, feeling embarrassed.

“Nonono,” Dean hurried to your side, taking the gun from your hand, staring at you, “sweetheart, that was,” he licked his full lips before a cocky smile appeared on his face, “that was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

You reciprocated Dean’s smile then feeling a newfound confidence, “You know, Dean, I’ve been checking you out too,” being brave you place your hand on his chest and slowly drifted it downwards towards his crotch. You smirked once you found a rather stiff bulge, “I think I’d prefer tasting you over the gun.”

Dean’s eyes sparkled and grew dark with sin, “Oh honey, that can be arranged right now.”


End file.
